Upcoming Features
This page is a record of future content teased, mentioned, or confirmed by Digital Extremes employees. To prevent misinformation, links are provided. Anything that has this '(?)' after it has been talked about by the Devs but has yet to be confirmed. Planned Additions Warframes *Wisp Devstream 115 - 59:08 *More Umbra frames (not in the near future) Devstream 125 - 33:17 *Unnamed Warframe Devstream 126 - 7:17 *Full rework for Devstream 126 - 9:40 *Full rework for Devstream 127 - 10:59 Enemies *Sentient **Support sentient will revive the destroyed ones PAX East 2016 Panel - 17:45 **Ropalolyst, Flying Eidolon (involved in Jupiter rework) Devstream 100 - 51:10 *Corpus **Gas City enemies, "Amalgams" (Corpus/Sentient fusion) Devstream 117 - 30:56 *Bosses **Nef Anyo / The Sergeant rework (possibly including Derf Anyo) Devstream 30 - 37:25TennoLive 2016 - 39:28Devstream 97 - 41:52 **Boss-themed enemies *Planes of Duviri Devstream 122 - 28:09 **New faction Weapons *Sentient Arm Weapon PAX East 2016 Panel - 17:45Devstream 101 - 44:24 *Lunaro Arcata (as a PVE melee weapon) Devstream 76 - 46:06Devstream 78 - 59:17Q& A With DE-Scott - 24:13 *Dual wielding Devstream 81 - 1:02:31 *Grineer two-handed saw TennoCon2017, Art Panel - 23:48Devstream 101 - 50:38 *Tenno sword and poniard Devstream 112 - 30:14 *Infested Heavy Blade Devstream 112 - 31:14 *Kitgun primaries Devstream 124 - 54:18 *Wisp-themed primary Devstream 125 - 16:14 Companions *More Kavat/Kubrow breeds Devstream 82 - 19:47 **Sekket - vampire-themed Kavat Devstream 124 - 58:16 *Removal of stasis slots in the Incubator Devstream 126 - 46:40 Gameplay *Additional Quests **"The New War" TennoLIVE 2018 - 57:31 *Damage 3.0 Devstream 80 - 25:05Twitter - Steve Sinclair (20 Feb 2016)Devstream 101 - 20:43 **Rework/removal of "mandatory mods" **Bringing balance to Status and Critical chance ** rework Devstream 97 - 39:10 *Companion commands (akin to Syndicate commands) TennoLive 2016 - 34:44 *Bleedout rework Devstream 70 - 21:33 *Tileset Expansion Devstream 75 - 38:55 **Corpus Gas City rework (early 2019) Steve Sinclair Tweet - Gas City ComparisonDevstream 117 - 27:01Devstream 120 - 53:44Steve Sinclair Tweet - Gas City progress **Sentient Outpost TennoCon 2017, Art Panel - 15:51 **New Landscapes TwitchCon 2017 Warframe Panel - 41:05 **Corpus Outpost remaster Steve Sinclair Tweet - 2019 tileset remaster **Planes of Duviri Devstream 122 - 28:09 *"Kingpin" missions Devstream 80 - 22:33PAX Aus 2016 Panel - 58:15 **Provides Clan or Alliance-based rewards Steve Sinclair Periscope (2016) @ 23:35 *Daily mission builder Devstream 81 - 33:12 *Shared squad ship TennoCon 2017, Art Panel - 13:13 **Railjack (2019) TennoLIVE 2018 - 1:06:04Devstream 117 - 17:49 *Removal of keys from Derelicts and dispersion of them through System Reddit AMA *More Peculiar Mods Devstream 110 - 28:45 *Melee 3.0 (released by features) Devstream 115 - 28:13Devstream 121 - 28:12 *Archwing rework Devstream 117 - 26:27 *"Amalgams" - New reward structure, enemy types, loreDevstream 124 - 19:30 *Tactical Alert "Project Espionage"Devstream 126 - 23:19 *Tutorial Rework Devstream 122 - 30:36 *Arbitrations Revamp Developer Workshop & Update Notes *Market, Syndicate & Relic Refinement UI Rework Devstream 127 - 12:49 *Arsenal UI Rework Devstream 127 - 18:33 Cosmetics *Deluxe skins for all Warframes PAX East Panel ** Devstream 67 - 26:25Devstream 79 - 30:16 ** TennoLIVE 2018 - 10:57Devstream 125 - 7:20 ** TennoLIVE 2018 - 12:28 ** Devstream #116 - 10:40 ** Devstream 120 - 30:08 ** Devstream 126 - 48:57 ** Devstream 127 - 23:50 *Cloth Physics Mesh (Rig) updates for Devstream 79 - 47:52Devstream 82 - 54:55 *"Proto" Skins for Weapons Devstream 97 - 28:40 *More animations for Operators: idle sets/pet interactions/melees Devstream 100 - 16:34 *Operator hair quality upgrade Devstream 105 - 17:55 **New hairstyles Devstream 125 - 8:31 *Dojo decorations: **Music player Prime Time #126 - 44:00 **Decorative NPCs **Syndicate sets *Custom skins on Zaws Q&A With DE-Scott - 31:04 *Kavat Wisp-themed armor Devstream 125 - 38:00 *Tennogen Round 16 Devstream 127 - 8:03 Other *Stance drop rework Devstream 67 - 23:16 *Syndicate Standing additions **Weekly Hitman-style syndicate missions Devstream 80 - 21:12 *Fixing items on the Bourbon List *Ease of use for Color Blind users Devstream 74 - 09:27 *High Dynamic Range (HDR) console support Devstream 80 - 17:45 *Environmental graphic overhaul Devstream 81 - 28:42 *Sortie reward rework / balance Devstream 97 - 53:33 *Modpack and other item bundle reworks Warframe Forums - DE-MarcusDevstream 125 - 40:37 *Nuptia integration Devstream 82 - 59:25 References